La voz de la sangre
by Sawakochan63
Summary: Dos lobos cazadores de vampiros destinados a pasar el resto de sus días juntos, aunque con un solo destino. Ellos no saben que tienen más lazos en común de lo que habían imaginado. Y menos una profecía que pesa sobre ellos. Juntos descubrirán los secretos, las traiciones, el oscuro pasado que los une y el poder del amor. El fin de todo, al final es el comienzo de la misma historia.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO:

—Estoy aquí por el trabajo. —el joven que estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa, movía nerviosamente el pie derecho, pero manteniendo siempre firme la mirada ante él.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. —gruñó alzando una ceja. Con un movimiento soez comenzó a cerrar la puerta, quería volver a su café matutino y a su cómodo sofá. La mañana había comenzado precipitadamente hermosa con un paisaje acogedor y este chico venía a arruinar su calma atosigándolo de incoherencias.

—¡Aprendizaje, entonces! —interpuso el pie entre la puerta para que ya no pudiera cerrarla completamente. No estaba dispuesto a irse tan fácilmente. Intentó una sonrisa victoriosa mirando a aquel alto ser con sus azules ojos esperanzados. Al ver que aquel adulto extraño no comprendía a que se refería, prosiguió—: Como cazador de demonios y vampiros. —

Bueno, al menos ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto. Aquel chiquillo de algunos 17 años quería que lo enseñara a ser un cazador como él. Pero, ¿acaso sabía dónde diablos se estaba metiendo? Cazar a algún demonio o vampiro no era fácil, y menos si eres humano. Aunque vagamente recordaba que hacía seis meses estaba pensando seriamente en conseguir algún compañero para ir de caza. Simplemente tantos años solo le habían hecho mirar al futuro. _Y lo que encontró fue soledad_. Habían pasado años desde que su viejo mentor, Kakashi, había dado el salto final. Y él precisamente no era tan joven como solía ser en ese entonces. Por supuesto, cumplir treinta no lo calificaba exactamente para el asilo de ancianos, pero aún así…

Bueno, esos temas los había intentado olvidar mucho tiempo atrás, concentrándose sólo en cazar. Claro, hasta que este niño ansioso y de ojos brillantes se había presentado en su domicilio, hablando de un aprendizaje de entre todas las cosas. Dándole una mirada más, estrechó los ojos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio acerca de esto? —su voz sonó cortante y fría. Lo que quería es que el chico se marchara por dónde diablos haya salido y lo dejara en paz.

—¡Completamente, 'ttebayo! —asintió ansiosamente. Su luminoso cabello dorado ligeramente largo cayendo sobre su frente con el movimiento. Un verdadero creyente, entonces. Casi podía olerlo, o más bien, el lobo dentro de él podía. El chico era sincero.

—¿Y qué sabes sobre cazar y matar a demonios y vampiros? —soltó la puerta volviéndola a abrir, solo para cruzar sus musculosos brazos frente a su pecho fuerte y marcado por la camisa a cuadros que portaba. Escrutó al rubio enfrente de él, paseando la mirada sobre su cuerpo. Era algo flacucho y más bajo que él. No era exactamente material para la construcción de un cuerpo, pero con el régimen adecuado, un programa de entrenamiento, y una mejor dieta, ese físico esbelto podría ser mejorado. Al menos un poco.

—Pues… no he tenido ninguna educación formal, pero he estado estudiándolos durante varios años. Quiero decir, sé… —los increíbles ojos azules de aquel rubio se cruzaron con la mirada adulta carbonizada. Y entonces ninguno pudo apartar la mirada— ¿Qué sucede, 'ttebayo? —

—Sucede que puedo oler las mentiras. —permitió a su lobo interior moverse al primer plano de su conciencia por un momento, transformando sus azabaches ojos en una mirada rojiza. El rubio tragó duro ante presenciar esa cruda mirada sobre él. Pero no flaqueó. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo.

—¡Pues no estoy mintiendo 'ttebayo! —contraatacó enojado y ofendido. ¿Pues quien creía que era? Sus manos fueron a enjarrarse en puños a los lados de su cadera y adopto una posición de defensa que sorprendió al mayor. Éste sólo hizo una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa torcida. El joven levantó la barbilla, sin bajar nunca la mirada, desafiante.

Por otra parte, jamás se habría imaginado tomar a un chico humano como su aprendiz; es más, ni si quiera había soñado con tener algún aprendiz en su vida como cazador. Aunque la valentía que demostraba aquel pequeño al enfrentarle de esa manera pudiese ser una ventaja en la pelea, pues la fuerza muchas veces no era suficiente. Había que tener coraje para seguir con vida por las noches… ¿pero qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Estaba considerando en realidad tomarlo como su alumno! Aunque había una pregunta que debía ser hecha antes de todo. Miro al chico que jugaba con sus pies, manteniéndose al acecho de cualquier reacción que pudiera tener.

—¿Por qué? —el niño tragó nerviosamente, y por primera vez a lo largo de aquella extraña entrevista, bajó la mirada cubriéndola con su dorado flequillo rebelde.

—Ellos… los vampiros y demonios, tomaron la vida de mis padres cuando yo era sólo un niño. Vi como poco a poco las llamas negras consumían sus cuerpos destrozados por las mordidas de esos seres repugnantes y… —sin continuar más, apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—No tienes que continuar. —iba a poner una mano encima del hombro de aquel chico, pero supuso que si lo haría algunas lágrimas se desatarían y una escena vergonzosa podría tomar cauce. Además el lobo dentro de él olio la sinceridad de aquellas palabras y las verdaderas ganas que tenía ese sujeto por aprender a cazar— ¿Qué edad tienes? —

—Dieciocho. —murmuró abstraído aun en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y esto es lo que quieres hacer en tu vida? No es para todo el mundo. El trabajo es sucio y peligroso, arriesgarás tu vida. —trató de hacerlo reflexionar y que por su propio pie partiera, antes de que se involucrase en aquel mundo de muerte y subsistencia.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy decidido a encontrar al vampiro que asesinó a mis padres a costa de mi propia vida si es necesario. ¡Me esforzaré mucho para ser un buen cazador 'ttebayo! —y entonces sonrió grandemente, y sus ojos brillosos, tal vez por las lágrimas aguantadas, traspasaron su barrera. Era esa sonrisa o quizás la cruel historia que había escuchado de esos rosados labios… tal vez había influido la esencia de la sinceridad y dolor viniendo de él. Además tenían un propósito en común: _encontrar a un vampiro. _O quizás eran esos ojos, mirando dentro de los suyos con tanta honestidad y verdad.

—Tendrás que trabajar muy duro entonces. —murmuró sombríamente—. Tendrás que inflarte, poner algo de carne en esos huesos, aprender los trucos del oficio. Los demonios y vampiros no pelean limpio. —sus ojos negros se pasearon por la figura del chico que aun sonreía. ¿No le dolía la mandíbula por mantener ese gesto tanto tiempo?

—Naruto. —

—¿Qué? —

—Uzumaki, Naruto. ¡Ese es mi nombre 'ttebayo! —y con renovadas energías revoloteó a su alrededor rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda.

—Uchiha, Sasuke. —se dio la media vuelta y entró a la cabaña, dándole así una muda bienvenida. Tomó su café ya frío y lo vacio en el fregadero. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo mejor sería decirle que todo era una broma y que se largara de una vez por todas de su casa. De ninguna manera podría permitirse enviciar a un infante en este bajo mundo de sangre y destrucción. Pero cuando Kakashi, hace muchos años atrás, lo había aceptado como su discípulo, él no había sido mucho mayor, y todavía era tan humano como Naruto.

Regresó a la sala, donde Naruto ya estaba acomodado en el sofá que él antes había ocupado. Le ofreció uno de los dos vasos con agua que llevaba, y el rubio lo aceptó feliz. Tomó un largo sorbo y limpió los restos con su antebrazo. Tenía mucha sed, por lo visto. Sasuke tomó asiento en una silla cercana.

—Tu casa es bonita. —murmuró con alegría, viendo como un niño curioso a su alrededor. Una sala pequeña, con dos sofás largos; muebles para decorar y pinturas haciendo juego en las paredes. Al fondo, una chimenea con bastante leña daba el toque rustico. Al término del pasillo se apreciaba una pequeña cocina y escaleras arriba seguramente estaría su dormitorio y algún baño. Definitivamente, le gustaba ese hogar fabricado con pura madera. Aclaró su garganta y miró al hombre extraño que lo había recibido en su casa.

Era muy alto, tal vez un metro y noventa. De tez blanca y ojos negros profundos a juego con su cabello peinado en puntas de la parte trasera. Tenía un cuerpo marcado por músculos sin llegar a la exageración, y unos débiles vellos remarcaban sus antebrazos, dándole un aspecto de leñador. Supuso que sería alguna clase de cazador desalmado a juzgar por la apariencia, pero como nunca lo había visto cazar, poco podía decir. No estaba en sus cavilaciones juzgar a las personas a primera vista.

—Algunas personas… —comenzó a decir al sentir que el silencio entre ellos pesaba cada vez más—. Ven la licantropía como una maldición, pero yo no lo veo de esa forma… puede ser otra arma artesanal. —Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso lo había ofendido?— ¡Cuando estás cazando 'ttebayo! —recompuso la frase.

—Explícate. —ordenó en tono frío y a Naruto se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Tenía una voz tan profunda, tan sensual.

—Inmunidad contra las mordeduras de demonios. Y contra las de vampiros, los hombre-lobo se regeneran tres veces más rápido que un humano normal, sino es que más. El lado animal hace a un hombre más fuerte… es una gran ventaja para cualquier cazador como tú 'ttebayo. —Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

Su licantropía había venido tras varios ataques. Y fue cuando comprendió una cosa: Un ser humano puro no era suficientemente bueno cuando se trataba de luchar contra algún demonio o vampiro. ¿Así que por qué estaba aceptando entrenar a este chico?

_No debería estar haciendo esto. Éste chico ni si quiera tiene conocimientos base acerca de un cazador_ pensó mientras veía detenidamente a Naruto. Pero a pesar de sus dudas, tenía un sexto sentido de lo correcto. Era la esencia de Naruto, la fuerza con que había llegado y con la misma que se había mantenido incluso cuando él quiso cerrarle la puerta.

—¿Cómo supiste que yo soy un cazador? ¿Quién te habló de mí? —frunció el ceño por su estupidez, pues este pequeño detalle se había escapado de su mente. ¿Cómo se habría enterado ese mocoso acerca de su oficio? ¿Cómo sabía que era un hombre-lobo? Naruto solo se encogió de hombros.

—Llegué a la aldea del sonido hace un par de semanas, y averigüé sobre quién era el mejor cazador de la zona. Tu nombre fue el primero en salir con mayor número de demonios y vampiros derrotados por los alrededores. —miró un poco a su alrededor antes de continuar—. Me dijeron que eras un hombre-lobo muy fuerte y que vivías a las afueras del pueblo. Así que inicie mi búsqueda hace dos días. —

—¿Llevas buscando éste lugar por dos días? —levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso ese chiquillo con hormonas disparadas estaba loco?

—Sí. —la mirada colérica que le lanzó Sasuke solo logró que riera fuertemente para gusto del mayor—. Me he ocultado muy bien en las noches, y ningún demonio ni vampiro ha notado mi presencia. Tu casa no está lejos del pueblo, pero el bosque es bastante engañoso como para andar sin rumbo algunos días. —

Sasuke sintió que toda la frustración y estrés seguían acumulándose a pasos agigantados sobre sus hombros. ¿Ahora que seguía? Sabia que el pueblo le agradecía por cazar a los vampiros y demonios que los acechaban por las noches, pues no había ninguna seguridad por parte del alcalde. Pero una cosa era eso, y otra que revelaran dónde vivía y lo que en realidad era. Y más a un extraño por más que tuviese apariencia de niño.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó Naruto sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Treinta. —se levantó de la silla y fue a acomodarse mejor al sofá frente a Naruto. Éste silbó con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

—Pensé que eras más joven. Pero eres un viejo. —Sasuke se sobresalto y lo escrutó con la mirada más severa que tenía, aunque de nada sirvió, pues Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta. Después se recompuso un poco y lo miró con una ceja alzada—. Oye, Sasuke ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —

—¿Qué quieres saber? —frotó sus ojos con cansancio mal disimulado. Últimamente no había dormido muy bien estos últimos días, yendo de casa diario y regresando al amanecer, sólo para cumplir con sus obligaciones y volver a cazar a algún demonio salido de su horario para aparecer. Aunque eso lo tenía un poco preocupado, generalmente los demonios aparecían cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer y no antes.

—¿A quién te arrebataron esos seres? —más que pregunta, era como confesar el sentido de su vida. Y no quería hablar sobre eso, pero si aquel rubio cabeza hueca lo había hecho, él bien podría al menos decir algo, ¿no?

—A mi familia… A todo mi clan. —Naruto lo miró sorprendido—. Tenía doce años cuando ocurrió aquello. Vi a cada uno morir frente a mí, vi al asesino de mi familia frente a mis propios ojos, sonriendo mientras desgarraba los cuerpos de los demás, mientras bebía su sangre saciándose de ésta. Estaba en shock, así que no fui de ninguna ayuda, no moví ni un pie para salvar a nadie. —su mirada vacía solo indicó que hablar de eso aun dolía en su pecho—. Cuando todo terminó juré que nunca huiría, y desde entonces busqué a un mentor que me convirtiera en cazador; hasta que conocí a Kakashi, mi antiguo maestro. —

—Entonces la razón principal por la cual eres un cazador es por la misma razón que yo: buscas al vampiro que mató a tu familia. Quieres venganza. —puntualizó con gesto maduro a pesar de ser un niño aún.

—Así es. —corroboró los hechos— ¿Acaso sabes a quien buscas? Me refiero a si viste al asesino de tus padres.

—Claro que lo vi. —se tensó en el sofá y Sasuke no supo decidir si había sido buena idea preguntar. Comprendía a Naruto, pues a él le habían tomado muchos años superar la pérdida de todos sus seres queridos—. Era alto, portaba una capa y una máscara. Es todo lo que recuerdo. —Sasuke asintió. Por lo menos tenía una pista aunque no fuera muy precisa. Cualquiera que hubiera sido, simplemente tiraría la máscara a la basura terminando la masacre. Naruto pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque añadió—: Aunque los recuerdos son borrosos, sé que voy a encontrarlo. ¡Por algo soy Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo! —levantó el puño con decisión y después sintió la pesada mirada de Sasuke sobre él. Sonrió apenado y rasco su nuca con la mano izquierda, completamente avergonzado. Sasuke solo pudo sonreír de medio lado. Tal vez no era tan malo el haberlo aceptado como su alumno, después de todo. —¿Y tú? —

—¿Yo qué? —devolvió la pregunta, pues ya no sabía que estaba pasando a su alrededor. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía cuando veía a ese infante?

—¿Viste al vampiro que mató a tu clan? —preguntó con duda. La verdad es que no quería volver a ver el gesto de soledad en el rostro de Sasuke como antes lo había notado. Pero la curiosidad le picaba las costillas. Éste, por su parte solo sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro que lo vi. Sé perfectamente a quien estoy buscando. —su mirada se volvió fría, distante. Lleno de rencor y de rabia, apretó sus puños hasta volver sus nudillos blancos y con un gesto brusco, se recargó en el sofá de piel. Naruto no se atrevía a preguntar quién era el asesino, ¿Qué esperaba como respuesta? Sin embargo, ya estaba metido en ese embrollo, tenía que llegar hasta el fondo.

—¿Y quién fue? ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó sintiéndose todavía más pequeño cuando la garganta de Sasuke emitió algo parecido a una risa ronca y amarga. Entonces suspiró largamente y tras su negro flequillo miro a Naruto de la manera más cruda que le fue posible, tratando de inyectar en él un poco de su dolor pasado.

—Mi hermano. _Uchiha, Itachi._ —


	2. 2 La profecía de la sacerdotista

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes ha leído la historia, pero quiero informarles que ya no la seguiré u.u soy una burra completa para ésta página xD pero si les interesa seguir leyendo, búsquenme en "Amor Yaoi" La historia tiene el mismo nombre, y mi nombre de autora por allá es: Sawako_chan **

**El capítulo no es el dos, sino el tres, pero quise ponerlo para que se interesen y me busquen por allá, ya que tengo 8 capítulos en mi cuenta de amor yaoi. Gracias de antemano por haber leído y perdonen si no contesté los Rws que me dejaron, pero ni eso supe hacer e.e**

Capítulo 3.- La profecía de la sacerdotista.

Sólo después de algunas semanas en su aprendizaje, Naruto se mudó a la cabaña en medio del bosque, pues según él, ir a pie desde el pueblo le llevaba un largo tiempo, y regresar a casa cuando la tarde estaba cayendo tampoco era muy bueno. Para asombro de ambos, Sasuke solamente había puesto poca resistencia y lo había aceptado, sin saber por qué. Aunque para él, la única explicación que encontraba era que al tenerlo cerca, era mucho más fácil entrenarlo; y también controlar la tontería de ir con otro hombre-lobo para que lo convirtiera. Lo que no admitió, ni si quiera para sí mismo, es que le gustaba la compañía hiperactiva y la actitud positiva del rubio. Lo frustraba, pero también lograba relajarlo cuando llegaba de misión por el amanecer.

Porque en el tiempo en que había durado su entrenamiento, Sasuke jamás lo llevó de cacería. Por las noches que salía, aseguraba con candado la cabaña para que Naruto no pudiera salir, y para que ningún demonio o vampiro entrara durante su ausencia. El chico rubio aun no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a estos seres, según su criterio. Así que cuando los dos menos se imaginaron, seis meses habían trascurrido desde que se conocieron. Y aunque no había nada malo entre ellos, lo único que a veces lograba molestar a Sasuke, no eran las peleas infantiles de Naruto ni sus gritos; eran las pesadillas que día a día acompañaban al blondo hasta el punto del colapso.

-¡No!... ¡No! ¡Detente 'ttebayo!... ¡Aléjense demonios! ¡Suelten a mi madre! –

Sasuke suspiro y rodó de su gran cama hacia un costado para mirar el reloj. Cuatro y quince A.M. y Naruto estaba con esas pesadillas de nuevo. Todos los días sucedía lo mismo, pero esta ya era la tercera vez en esa noche. Estaba cansado, pues había tenido que salir de misión a cazar algunos demonios, y no estaba consiguiendo la calma que había querido. A pesar de que Naruto durmiera en otra habitación, los gritos y suplicas llegaban hasta él cruzando paredes. Se estiró en su cama, pasándose una mano por el rostro. No culpaba a Naruto, pues él mismo había sufrido esas pesadillas durante diez años después de la masacre de su clan. Superar la muerte de un ser querido no era fácil, y menos cuando habías presenciado el asesinato. Se revolvió entre sus sábanas, pero Naruto seguía gritando entre sueños. Esto no podía continuar así, pero tampoco es que fuera a decirle a Naruto que se callara. El rubio no controlaba lo que soñaba; nadie lo hacía. Así que de un solo movimiento, se levantó entre las penumbras y fue a ver si podía tranquilizar un poco al joven y conseguir calmarlo antes de perder todas las oportunidades de pasar una buena noche.

Sabía que cuando más pesadillas teníaNaruto, era cuando él iba de caza. Porque aunque el rubio no lo aceptara, Sasuke podía ver en sus ojos azules la preocupación al saber que iba a enfrentarse con demonios y vampiros a mitad del bosque. Aunque lo que el dobe aun no comprendía era que no tenía nada que temer, pues en eso consistía su trabajo. Naruto estaba ansioso por ir de cacería con él, no sabía si era porque le daba miedo quedarse solo en casa, o por verlo partir solo. O simplemente ya tenía ganas de patear traseros gigantes. Y esas pequeñas discusiones eran las que formaban parte todas las mañanas.

Con paso cansino tocó la puerta contigua a su cuarto, la de Naruto. Pero éste no respondía, al contrario, gritaba más y más fuerte con cada toque suyo. Así que usando la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, dio una patada a la puerta y ésta se abrió. Pudo distinguir a Naruto enredado hasta el cuello entre las suaves sábanas. Gemía y daba patadas al aire, diciendo incoherencias y sudando. Casi le daba pena. _Casi_. Se acercó hasta el bulto en cuatro zancadas y lo removió bruscamente para que despertara, pero nada parecía ser suficiente, Naruto no reaccionaba.

- Oye, dobe... – Comenzó a mover su hombro izquierdo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruto saltó de la cama y se abalanzó contra él, yendo a parar los dos al suelo. Naruto estaba como en shock, pues comenzó a pegarle en el pecho a Sasuke, apresando sus manos. Éste solo estaba sorprendido ¿Qué le sucedía al dobe?

- ¡Suéltame maldito vampiro!... ¡Mis padres, tú los mataste! ¡Te mataré ahora! – Cuando Sasuke vio que Naruto acercaba peligrosamente un puño a su cara, decidió que era momento de pararlo. Con fuerza bruta detuvo el golpe entre una mano suya, y giró el cuerpo hasta quedar encima de Naruto, a cuatro. Éste seguía golpeándolo con fuerza, así que alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza apresándole las muñecas con una palma, e inmovilizo sus locas piernas con las suyas propias. Naruto estaba como loco, porque tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su cabello dorado se agitaba rebelde en la oscuridad - ¡No me toques! ¡Tú los mataste! – y abrió los ojos. Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo que veía, porque entre las penumbras de la habitación y la tenue luz de la luna, vio en Naruto algo que jamás había presenciado en él.

Tenía los ojos color ámbar y las marcas de sus mejillas estaban más acentuadas. ¿Qué era aquello? Naruto comenzó a gritar y revolverse aun más, lanzando mordiscos por donde quiera. Quería escapar. Así que Sasuke, luchando contra la revelación que había visto, hizo lo _único_ que podía sacar al rubio de su trance. Le soltó una fuerte bofetada, volteándole el rostro. Entonces todo movimiento cesó. Incontables minutos pasaron antes de que la cabeza rubia se moviera y tras el flequillo, los azules ojos chocaran contra los azabaches. El dueño de estos ojos suspiró, ya todo había pasado.

-¿Sasuke-teme? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Comenzó a removerse - ¿¡Estabas intentando abusar sexualmente de mí, dattebayo! ¡Ya decía yo que me veías de forma extraña! – pero no pudo seguir al notar que Sasuke llevaba solamente unos pantalones de tela delgada y su pecho descubierto. Sudó frío.

- ¡No seas usuratonkachi! – grito colérico y cansado. – Tuviste una pesadilla y vine a calmarte, pero te pusiste como loco y me atacaste. – las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron rojas, y entre la oscuridad Sasuke se retiró de encima, sentándose con postura india en el frio piso de madera. - ¿Qué soñabas? –

-¿Eh?... Bueno… no era un sueño. Más bien eran los recuerdos de esa noche… - apretó los puños estrujando la tela de su pantalón. Todavía tendido en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. Esto ya se había repetido antes cuando Sasuke salía a cazar, se dormía y de repente despertaba en un lugar completamente distinto de la cabaña, sintiéndose rabioso y frustrado. Justo como ahora. Perdía el conocimiento de su cuerpo y mente.

- ¿Sólo recuerdos? – indagó. Sabía lo que había visto, y esos ojos color ámbar en Naruto no habían sido fantasías ni espejismos. Algo estaba ocurriendo allí, y ver la mueca nerviosa de Naruto, un presentimiento se instaló en su pecho. ¿Podría ser que…? No. Mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas - ¿Qué me estas ocultando, dobe? – gruñó de manera severa. El rubio, por su parte, sólo lo ignoró y volvió a recostarse entre sus sábanas, tapándose hasta la cabeza. - ¡Hey, te estoy hablando! – Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Así que enojado, furioso y con el sueño frustrado hizo lo único que podría hacer en ese momento. Se levantó del suelo y cargó a Naruto como costal de papas sobre su hombro.

- ¿¡Qué te sucede! ¿¡A donde me llevas, teme! – Gritó y comenzó a patalear, pero Sasuke era más fuerte y alto que él, así que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano - ¡Bájame ahora mismo 'ttebayo! – Y de repente sintió como era azotado en un suave colchón que no era el suyo - ¿¡Pero qué…! – se sorprendió al saber donde se encontraba ahora. La habitación de su maestro.

-Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro – siseo y el rubio lo miró confundido – Desde hoy en adelante, dormirás conmigo te guste o no. No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando tus gritos todas las noches y quedarme en vela por tu maldita culpa. – Prendió una vela que se encontraba en un mueble junto a su cama ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto. – Tampoco voy a soportar tus rabietas después de cada pesadilla y quedarme como el único idiota. Así que acuéstate bien y acostúmbrate a esto. – Y con el ceño fruncido, tomó lugar al lado de Naruto en la cama, cubriendo a ambos con las cobijas. Y a la tenue luz que la vela alumbraba, los ojos azules brillaron con un sentimiento que no supo definir. Sin decir nada ni objetar ante sus órdenes, el rubio se metió entre las cobijas al lado de Sasuke. La cama era grande, lo justo para dormir cómodos, pero no para evitar sentir el calor masculino que desprendía el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué? – fue el débil susurró de su voz chillona lo que hizo que Sasuke diera media vuelta entre las cobijas y lo encarara. Naruto sintió su corazón bombear en cuanto pasó la mirada por ese pecho musculoso. Años de entrenamiento seguramente. Un deseo quiso impulsar su mano y remarcar cada cuadro de su abdomen, repasar con sus yemas cada brazo fuerte y apretar entre sus palmas esos hombros fuertes. Sintió las mejillas arder y entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. No tenía por qué tener esa clase de pensamientos insanos ante Sasuke. Que era su maestro… y un hombre. Aunque esta clase de necesidad ya lo había estado acompañando desde que lo vio por primera vez. Había algo en ese hombre misterioso que lo llamaba, que lo incitaba a querer descubrir no sólo sus sentimientos, sino su corazón. Y también quería quitarle la estorbosa ropa, besarlo, atarlo a la cama, bajar sus pantalones, y encontrar…

Tosió con fuerza ante la cara confundida de su mentor. Tenía que aprender a controlarse. Si Sasuke sospechaba algo entonces él y su futura carrera como cazador de demonios y vampiros estaba terminada. Eso y el dolor de ser echado fuera de la vida de alguien. Ya había perdido a sus padres y ahora que había encontrado un hogar más en la vida de Sasuke, no estaba dispuesto a ser echado por sentimientos estúpidos. ¿_Sentimientos? _Bueno, más bien deseo. Tal vez era por su pubertad, por sus ganas locas de experimentar el sexo lo que lo había orillado a pensar insanamente sobre el teme. ¿Qué más podría ser? Y es que estar aislado del pueblo, junto a un hombre sin camisa que le enseñaba a diario como ejercitarse y sus mejores movimientos, perlado con sudor por todas partes, lo hacía perder el control. ¡Que Sasuke se pusiera mas ropa para dormir y entrena, joder! Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba enojado.

-Tienes pesadillas a diario – comenzó a decir Sasuke, ignorando lo que pasaba por la rubia cabeza. – No te culpo por ello, pues yo las tuve en su momento y me costó mucho trabajo superarlas. – Se acomodó mejor y pasó ambos brazos por detrás de su nuca, la vista fija en el techo. Las cobijas que lo cubrían ahora dejaban su pecho al descubierto.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó esperanzado. Repasó con cuidado el perfil de Sasuke. Su afilada nariz, su perfecta y dura barbilla, sus delgados y firmes pómulos, y su pequeña boca. ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo? ¿Morder esos labios y después juntar sus lenguas? ¿Qué se sentiría el que Sasuke besara su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y bajara poco a poco hasta…?

-Tardé diez años en lograrlo. Pero cuando me convertí en lobo, Kakashi me llevó a la manada norte. Eran cuevas donde vivían muchos lobos con sus familias. En las noches dormían todos juntos sin importarles si fueran del mismo sexo, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que me alejaba por las noches. No quería que nadie supiera que aún tenía pesadillas a mis 16 años. Pero Kakashi lo descubrió y me dio un consejo. "**Cuando duermas y sientas que alguien más está contigo, el dolor de la soledad se irá y dejarás de soñar esas pesadillas." **Al principio no creí ésta estupidez, pero tras dos semanas me integré a ellos. – suspiró con vergüenza al revelar esta clase de cosas que jamás le había contado a nadie. – Y dejé de tener estos sueños poco a poco al transcurrir los años. Así que pienso que si duermes conmigo tus pesadillas se irán con el tiempo. – Cerró los ojos esperando alguna brusca reacción de parte de la masa rubia, pero no sucedió nada. Entonces se preocupó aún más.

Naruto estaba perplejo por tal confesión echa, pero se sintió inmensamente feliz al saber que el otro pensaba en su bienestar. Aunque sabía que para Sasuke, el dormir con él significaba una misión más que otra cosa. Pero tenía miedo, porque si las pesadillas se iban, entonces el teme lo obligaría a volver a su cuarto y el ya no podría hacerlo. Porque para ese entonces lo que sentía se haría más grande con cada noche que pasaran durmiendo uno al lado del otro. Cerró los puños y apretó las cobijas con frustración. Sasuke inconscientemente le estaba haciendo daño, pero él más por empezar a sentir cosas que no debería.

-Gracias, teme. – fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de aquel silencio. Los ojos carbón se abrieron y de reojo pasearon por la figura de Naruto. Aun tenía mucho entrenamiento por delante, pero los músculos comenzaban a tomar figura en sus brazos y abdomen. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se desviaron más allá de lo que tenía permitido, y descubrió que había traído al pequeño dobe solamente en calzoncillos. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa y acomodándose para dormir, apagó la vela. Le deseo al rubio una buena noche y se dio la media vuelta. No podía volver a pasear la vista descaradamente por el cuerpo acanelado del rubio. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto lo hubiera visto? Aunque eso no era lo más importante en ese momento. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era lo que había visto algunos minutos antes. ¿Por qué los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado a color ámbar?

Gritó al sentir una invasión de tela en su cabeza. Una chaqueta había sido lanzada con fuerza directo a su cuerpo. La retiro de su rostro solo para ver a Sasuke completamente vestido para cazar frente a él. Llevaba pantalones oscuros, botas hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, una camisa de seda color blanca y una gabardina hasta medio muslo color negra. Lo miraba fijamente, esperando un grito por su parte, pero Naruto estaba aun adormilado.

-¿Qué sucede 'ttebayo? ¿Por qué me atacas teme? – las preguntas fueron acompañadas de un largo bostezo. Aun tenía mucho sueño y tras la ventana podía notarse la luna colgando. ¿Era aun de noche?

-Sucede que has dormido como marmota todo el día y es hora de cazar. Y tu vienes conmigo – enfatizo cuando la cara de Naruto se mostró confusa.

-¿Cazar?... – le costó un poco asimilar la situación. ¿Sasuke en verdad lo llevaría de caza? Miro estupefacto a su maestro y éste asintió - ¡Iré de caza dattebayo! ¡Prepárense demonios de mierda para recibir la fuerza de Uzumaki Naruto en su trasero gigante! – comenzó a brincar como niño chiquito en la cama, sonriendo y alzando los puños antes de la victoria. Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado, ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser un niño? Tal vez nunca. Esa era su naturaleza. Un espíritu fuerte, limpio y vivaz.

- Apúrate y vámonos – le ordenó volviendo a su capa de frialdad característica. Naruto sonrió y se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando entró, un olor inundo sus fosas nasales. El cuarto de baño tenía la fragancia de Sasuke, su esencia. Y se sintió feliz al descubrir que su ropa también estaba impregnada del delicioso néctar. Se enjuagó la boca y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Había pasado una noche fantástica, y por lo visto, las pesadillas no habían vuelto por esa noche. Aunque temía que regresaran más tarde. Secó su cuerpo y a velocidad luz se puso su ropa que consistía en unos pantalones oscuros, camisa marrón y una cazadora café. Del mueble donde residía una vela, tomó su colgante de la suerte, el que lo había acompañado durante toda su vida. Era un diamante azul con forma de cuarzo cortado. Sin detenerse más tiempo agitó su rebelde cabello y escaleras abajo miró a Sasuke que ya lo esperaba en la entrada.

- Escoge algo de la mesa. – Le ordenó en cuanto estuvo junto a él en la sala. Naruto se dirigió a la mesa y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Sasuke iba a darle un arma para ir de caza, no podía estar más contento con eso. Sin embargo, había armas de todo tipo; desde cuchillos, dagas, estacas y pistolas. Sus dedos se movieron ansiosos por cada una, pues no sabía cuál era la que mejor le convenía. Había entrenado con cada una de esas armas y todas le gustaban. – Puedes escoger dos. – le dijo con impaciencia. La noche ya estaba muy pesada y si no se daban prisa los demonios iban a atacar a la aldea del sonido. Naruto sonrió y escogió una pequeña daga y una pistola negra. Sasuke sonrió ante su buena elección, sin duda Naruto aprendía rápido. Éste pequeño infante tomó ambas armas y las acomodó en los bolsillo de su cazadora. Sasuke negó con la cabeza en gesto disconforme.

-Si un demonio te ataca y te ves obligado a quitarte la chaqueta, ¿Qué harás después? – Preguntó y Naruto comprendió que era mala idea llevarlas ahí. – Las armas deben portarse en un lugar en que puedas localizarlas con rapidez, no hurgando dentro de tus bolsillos. – le quitó la daga de la mano y se acercó al rubio, abrió su camisa marrón botón por botón hasta dejarla completamente abierta, ante las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio. Ignorando eso, tomó la daga y la pasó por el abdomen canela hasta situarla en un costado trasero de su cadera. Sus frías manos rozaron era tersa piel y sintió como Naruto se estremeció ante su tacto. Eso sin pensarlo, lo hizo sonreír con sorna. Tomo esta vez la pistola y la metió justo debajo del ombligo, ajustándola con su pantalón. A propósito sus dedos rozaron esa zona, mandándole escalofríos al blondo. Cerró la camisa mirando detenidamente a esos impactados ojos azules. Cuando terminó simplemente se alejo como si nada hubiera pasado. – Andando. – y salió de la cabaña.

Naruto no podía asimilar aquello. ¿En verdad Sasuke había hecho eso? Por un momento, cuando los ojos azabaches lo atraparon, sintió un deseo irrefrenable de llevar esas grandes manos nuevamente a su pecho y decirle algunas cosas que estaba pensando hacer con ellas. ¿Pero Sasuke no había intentado seducirlo, o si? Al final se había apartado como si nada, acción que le rompía las esperanzas de que al menos fuera atractivo para su maestro. Cortó todo el rollo de sus pensamientos y se ajusto la cazadora. Era mejor pensar en que sería su primera vez cazando demonios, y no en que su maestro solamente había acomodado las armas como debería haberlo hecho él. Porque justamente solo hizo eso.

Caminaron por el oscuro bosque, tranquilos y sin decir ninguna palabra, salvo las recomendaciones de Sasuke para no acercarse directamente a los demonios, que huyera en cuanto viera que uno estaba cerca, y que lo dejara matarlo. Había dicho que si a todas esas cosas, pero Sasuke sabía que era hiperactivo y que en más de una lo desobedecería. Aunque no sabíacuál iba a ser su reacción al tener a un demonio o vampiro cerca. ¿Entraría en shock? ¿La furia lo dominaría? ¿Volverían a aparecer esos ojos color ámbar? En cierta parte, eso era lo que lo tenía más intrigado y por lo cual había accedido a llevarlo ésta vez de caza. Necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

Los arboles cada vez se juntaban más y más y la niebla se hacía muy densa, apenas y podía localizar a Sasuke entre las penumbras. Naruto estaba nervioso, y sus manos sudorosas le confirmaron que tal vez aun no estaba listo para salir de noche y enfrentar algunas de esas cosas. Además tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso, pues era un humano puro y no quería ser atacado por esas bestias y que las llamas negras consumieran su cuerpo poco a poco. Tomando aire, agitó la cabeza para alejar esas ideas.

Un suave zumbido, parecido al que hacen las abejas fue lo que escuchó. Se detuvo en medio del sombrío escenario y apretó los puños, Sasuke seguía caminando y él tenía que seguirlo; sería un problema si se perdía. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir un leve hormigueo circular por su cuerpo y de repente escuchó pasos. No era Sasuke, de eso estaba seguro. Hizo aguda la vista pero no lograba vislumbrar nada más allá que unos cuantos metros. Entonces abrió los ojos de sobremanera, pero ningún grito pudo salir de su boca.

Sasuke, por su parte, siguió avanzando sin darse cuenta que Naruto ya no lo seguía. Se dio la vuelta porque el silencio no era muy grato, pero fue tarde para darse cuenta que ya estaba muy lejos de donde quizás el rubio se haya quedado. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido esa bola de masa rubia? Con el ceño fruncido regreso sobre sus propios pasos, estaba seguro que Naruto se había quedado en alguna parte del camino, así que era casi imposible que se moviera. Al menos que una bestia lo haya encontrado. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible, avanzó rápido pero sagaz; solo esperaba que el blondo estuviera bien.

A lo lejos, cuando ya llevaba un buen tramo recorrido y casi perdía las esperanzas, estaba el rubio. No era una ilusión, pero Naruto no se movía. Se acercó hasta él y vio que mantenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

-¿Dobe? – le susurró moviéndolo del hombro. Éste abrió los ojos, estaba espantado, impactado. - ¿Qué diablos te sucede? –

-Los demonios, Sasuke… los demonios – a duras penas, sus manos se enredaron en su cuello y lo apretó con frustración. Sasuke podía sentir el miedo corriendo por las venas de Naruto. Sus palabras eran secas y estaba casi seguro que había perdido el color canela por uno amarillo pálido.

-Estoy aquí, dobe – acarició sus mechones bruscamente con su grande mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Había sido mala idea desde un principio el haberlo traído al bosque –Regresemos a casa. – lo tomó de la mano temblorosa y caminó unos cuantos pasos de regreso, avanzando y volteando cada tanto para verificar que Naruto aun estuviera consciente. Pero un suave tirón lo detuvo cuando ya llevaban algunos metros avanzados.

- Demonios… ellos… - sus ojos se mostraron opacos, sin vida. Y sus manos comenzaron a temblar… y el zumbido que lo había aturdido volvió a él, pero la voz de Sasuke sobresalía de entre todas las cosas. La niebla se hacía espesa a cada respiración suya, y los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos, insistentes. Su cabeza comenzó a doler y el sudor a correr por sus sienes.

- No hay nada aquí, ¿me entiendes? – trató de tranquilizarlo al sentir el fuerte jalón de las manos de Naruto. –Oye, dobe… - pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruto se abalanzó contra él tirándolo al pasto; Sasuke estaba a punto de reclamar, pero sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire justo sobre ellos. Sus ojos carbón se abrieron de la impresión y sólo pudo susurrar a media voz -: ¿Pero qué…? – Un rugido feroz se oyó. Un demonio acababa de pasar volando sobre ellos, con las garras justo en el blanco de la espalda de Sasuke. Si Naruto no lo hubiera tirado al pasto ahora mismo sería la cena de esas cosas… tiró a un lado al rubio y se puso en defensa, protegiendo a ambos. La pistola salió de su pantalón y con agilidad dio varias vueltas hasta cargarla y disparar cinco veces a la niebla. Naruto solo podía ver con sorpresa la astucia de Sasuke en cuanto a las armas. Sintió otro latido fuerte y entonces algo le aviso que había más peligro.

-Sasuke… ¡Vienen más demonios 'ttebayo! – y cuando éste lo miro como si estuviera loco, entre la neblina sobresalieron tres pares de ojos que los tenían bien ubicados. Estaban en serios problemas. Naruto se levantó como pudo del piso, a pesar que el zumbido aun lo tenía aturdido. Sacó la pistola que Sasuke le había guardado en el pantalón y la cargó, poniéndose en defensa.

-Dobe… quiero que trates de disparar a los puntos vitales de los demonios como te lo había enseñado. Al mismo tiempo, trata de esconderte de ellos ¿me entiendes? No debes dejar que ninguno de ellos te toque. – respiraba calmado y su pecho bajaba y subía normalmente, pero la alarma en su voz hacia que Naruto se sintiera feliz aún en esos momentos. Sasuke estaba preocupado por él. Asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Ambo salieron corriendo a lados distintos. Dos bestias siguieron a Sasuke y una a Naruto. Era tiempo de poner en práctica todo lo que su maestro le había enseñado, era momento de demostrar que él también podía ser un buen cazador.

Ágilmente cruzo los árboles logrando esconderse entre las ramas de un pino. La bestia rondaba lentamente por los alrededores, lo sabía a pesar de no verla. Normalizó su respiración, pus Sasuke le había dicho que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, recuperara el aire. Recargó su pistola y la ajustó a su mano, su dedo en el gatillo. Se asomó entre las ramas pero ya no sintió que la bestia estuviera cerca, así que salió lentamente. Un rugido feroz resonó y la bestia en un segundo estuvo frente a Naruto. Éste la miró sorprendido. Era grande, de unos tres metros y tenía todas las características que Sasuke le había dicho. Ss piernas comenzaron a temblar. La bestia sonrió entre las profundidades del bosque y se lanzó contra el rubio.

Sasuke tomó aire en cuanto perdió de vista a esas dos bestias. Por suerte a Naruto sólo lo había seguido una. Aunque estaba seguro que el rubio podría lidiar con eso, aun se sentía preocupado. Se asomó entre las rocas y no vio nada ¿las bestias se habían ido? Pero sabía que esas cosas no solo eran animales. Eran inteligentes y tenían cerebro propio, seguramente le estaban tendiendo una emboscada, pero jamás lo sabría sino salía del escondite. Y en cuanto más pronto terminara con ellas y fuera al alcance del rubio, mejor. Así que guardó su pistola y salió a paso tranquilo. Una bestia pasó volando por encima de él, hasta situarse enfrente, y una más llegó a su espalda. Estaba rodeado. Tenía que pensar muy bien, pues ya se había enfrentado a dos bestias al mismo tiempo, pero éstas jamás eran iguales en cuanto a pelea. Sin más remedio comenzó a correr hacia un lado, teniendo a las dos siguiéndole los pasos. Con cada tres pasos que el avanzaba, dos zarpazos se escuchaban a sus espaldas.

Entre la niebla no veía nada, pero estaba seguro que esas cosas iban pisándole los talones a pesar que él era bastante rápido. Una de ellas le dio alcance tratándolo de aplastar con una pata, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y dio una vuelta en el aire, con dos pistolas en las manos. Disparo constantemente hacia la nada cerrando un ojo y tratando de dar en sus puntos vitales. Dos rugidos lastimeros y entonces las localizó. Cayó al piso de rodillas y volvió a cargar las pistolas con un movimiento, solo para seguir disparando sin acercarse. Todos sus sentidos estaban abiertos, y sus ojos se colorearon de carmín.

Las dos bestias salieron corriendo entre las penumbras hacia él. Una de ellas tenía tres balazos en el cuello y dos en el estómago, y la otra dos en el cuello y tres en la pata delantera izquierda. Sasuke sonrió. Pero poco le duró el gusto, pues la que estaba menos lastimada se lanzó directamente hacia él y lo inmovilizó contra el piso. Sasuke quería dispararle, pues tenerla así era muy positivo. Solo necesitaba darle un buen balazo, pero su mano derecha estaba luchando contra la pata que lo apresaba, y la izquierda no alcanzaba la pistola que había caído unos centímetros lejos en cuanto él fue derribado. La bestia trataba de llegar hasta su cuello para destrozarlo, pero Sasuke era muy ágil y esquivaba como podía los mordiscos, aunque varios arañazos le dieron en los brazos y mejillas. A pesar que el veneno no hacia mella en él, las heridas sangraban y su gabardina estaba rota. No tenía mucho tiempo, pues la otra bestia ya estaba recuperándose de las heridas, y con el olor de su sangre, podría atraer algunas más que rondaran por la zona. Frunció el ceño en cuanto el hocico de la bestia rozó su perfecto cabello llenándolo de baba. Ésta sonrió y cuando estaba formando una bola de fuego, Sasuke alcanzó la pistola y disparó tres veces seguidas a su ojo y hocico. Gimió con dolor y se alejó del pelinegro. Como pudo se levantó del piso y dio cinco balazos más a la bestia, que imponente se alzaba ante él, alcanzando su yugular. _Bingo_. Ésta cayó en el piso inconsciente. Tenía el tiempo justo para terminar con la otra que aun estaba moribunda, y darles el golpe final. Le dolían los brazos por los profundos arañazos, y sentía en su mejilla izquierda correr la sangre caliente.

Cinco disparos se escucharon a distancia. Al parecer Naruto estaba en problemas, pues aun no había terminado con la bestia que lo había perseguido. Frunció el ceño, ahora si teníaque darse prisa.

La bestia lo tenía acorralado contra un frondoso árbol, y tal parece que disfrutaba el verlo sufrir. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar la pistola que estaba dos metros lejos de él. Pero no podía, si se movía un centímetro más esa cosa lo atacaría, pero quedarse ahí tampoco era una buena opción. Tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, no podía permitir que seis meses de entrenamiento se fueran al carajo. El zumbido se había ido hace un buen rato, pero el temor aun persistía en él; tener a una bestia respirando sobre ti y moviendo tus cabellos no era muy bonito.

Miró a ambos lados esperando un milagro, pero nada pasó. La bestia, que tenía un balazo en el ala, se acercaba sigilosa a él, casi saboreando su presa. Había lanzado cinco balazos esperando darle, pero sólo le había atinado en uno. Pero no podía perder, no podía dejar que esa cosa terminara con su vida, con sus planes. No tenía permitido perder.

Armándose del poco valor que le quedaba, se dijo a sí mismo que daría todoasí fuera su primera y última pelea. Se levantó pegado al tronco del árbol, regularizó su respiración y sonrió. Sacó la daga que Sasuke había puesto en su cadera y tomó posición de ataque. La bestia lo miró como alguien insignificante, y eso lo enfureció. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó contra el demonio, dando un gran salto, pero en su camino un lobo se atravesó mandándolo de nuevo al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como éste medía casi el tamaño de la bestia, pero le sorprendió que aunque su pelaje fuera negro, a la luz de la luna se viera con destellos plateados y azules. _Era hermoso_.

El lobo lo miró tras su hombro y Naruto supo que estaba a salvo, estaba seguro que era Sasuke. Esa mirada solamente podía pertenecerle a él. El lobo lo alejó con una suave patada hacia el tronco donde había estado apoyado y se puso en posición para luchar contra la bestia. Ésta rugió en las tinieblas y se lanzó por el lobo. Los movimientos eran rápidos y concisos, pero a pesar que el pelinegro tenía más fuerza, el demonio llevaba ventaja;puessus patas estaban lastimadas por culpa de las bestias anteriores.

Al sentir que Sasuke no resistiría mucho más, buscó un ángulo para atinar en la yugular del demonio y esperó tener una buena puntería y no empeorar más la situación. Sin emitir sonido lanzó el metal, y con mucha suerte, alcanzó el punto que deseaba. La bestia se retorció entre sonidos lastimeros, mientras la sangre salía de su cuello y el pelinegro aprovecho para atacar su yugular; pero la bestia fue más rápida, y esquivándolo, llegó hasta el rubio y lo aventó con una pata, haciendo que chocara fuertemente contra el árbol. Lazó mordidas al blondo aún teniendo a Sasuke encima, pero en su desesperación, las garras de ésta alcanzaron su cuello, haciendo que Naruto gritara por el ardor y se llevara las manos a la herida. El lobo saltó posicionándose frente al rubio y lanzó un gruñido de amenaza en cuando vio que de la herida salía un leve fuego negro. Sin pensarlo más, y con los ojos más sedientos que nunca, se abalanzó contra la bestia perdiéndose ambos entre la niebla.

Naruto solo podía escuchar los golpes y los aullidos que emanaban de ambos animales. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, esa maldita cosa si había logrado herirlo. Sacó de su chaqueta una botella con antídoto que Sasuke le había dado para alguna ocasión como ésta. Abrió el corcho con los dientes y la vacio toda en su cuello. Sentía el cuerpo adormecido seguramente porque el veneno empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, pero con ese antídoto tendría de ventaja al menos unos quince minutos antes que el veneno pudiera seguir recorriendo sus venas. Las llamas negras que habían comenzado a extenderse también cesaron.

Su vista estaba tornándose borrosa, y como pudo consiguió ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia la daga que estaba tirada en el pasto, pues nunca sabía si le haría falta otra vez esa misma noche. Pasos rápidos se escucharon en la distancia, y de repente Sasuke apareció con un gesto preocupado. Naruto le sonrió como si no pasara nada.

- Vamos dobe, te llevaré a casa para curarte. ¿Has usado el antídoto que te di? – le preguntó mientras lo cargaba en su espalda. Naruto asintió y cruzó las piernas en la cadera de Sasuke, y sus brazos los pasó por los fuertes hombros. El pelinegro comenzó a correr a pesar de estar cansado.

- Sasuke… las bestias… -

- Tranquilo. Me he deshecho de esas cosas. Lo importante ahora es curarte esa herida en el cuello. Es grande y peligrosa – esquivaba ágilmente los árboles, brincando las piedras. Sus ojos estaban coloreados de rojo, pero seguía siendo humano. ¿Por qué no se convertía en lobo para llevarlo más rápido? De repente vio los brazos del azabache, los rasguños que tenía y el corte en la mejilla.

-¡Te han hecho daño esas bestias, teme! –

-No grites. – gruñó secamente. No podía convertirse en lobo para llevar más rápido a Naruto, porque sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, ya no tenía energía para mantener la transformación, así que tenía que llevarlo a pie. El frio calaba en sus heridas y aún más en su pecho. Su gabardina había quedado destrozada con las primeras bestias y su camisa estaba desgarrada por la última que enfrentó. Sus pantalones aun se conservaban más o menos decentes. Pero tenía que darse prisa antes que el veneno siguiera corriendo. Sind decir nada más, apresuró el paso y sintió como Naruto comenzaba a ponerse más pesado – Dobe, no te duermas. – lo zarandeó para que despertara pero Naruto ya estaba débil.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, abrió la puerta de una patada y escaleras arriba tumbó a Naruto en su gran colchón. El blondo ya estaba medio inconsciente, y el sudor salía de sus sienes notablemente. El fuego negro estaba volviendo, y estaba seguro que el veneno en pocos segundos retomaría su camino. Sin pensarlo más, abrió bruscamente la camisa de Naruto y dirigió sus labios al moreno cuello perlado por el sudor.

Naruto gimió al sentir la boca de Sasuke succionando con prisa su cuello. Comenzó a revolverse para quitárselo de encima, pero el pelinegro estaba bien sujeto a él. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Entonces recordó que la única forma de quitar el veneno del cuerpo era sacándolo mediante succiones, y era una zona que él no alcanzaba.

Sasuke se acomodó mejor encima de Naruto, quedando a cuatro y poniendo los codos a los costados del cuerpo más pequeño para no dejar caer su peso completamente. Succionaba y aventaba el veneno hacia un lado. De repente sintió las cálidas manos de Naruto posicionarse en sus hombros y masajearlos poco a poco. Se sentía extraño, pero no era desagradable; con más ímpetu succionaba y mordía la herida, revolviendo el sabor de la sangre, el veneno y el sudor del rubio. Eran un sabor raro, pero exquisito.

Naruto estaba nervioso, nunca antes había tenido a su maestro haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero sin duda no le desagradaba. Sentía los dientes, y sus fríos labios presionar su piel. Gimió cuando la legua de su mentor acaricio la herida para cerrarla y cuando pensó que se separaría, la traviesa lengua se movió más allá recorriendo su cuello y depositando leves toques en sus zonas más sensibles. Su cuerpo se contrajo y como respuesta un gemido suave salió de sus labios, si Sasuke no se quitaba estaba seguro que pronto tendría una erección. Los fríos labios contrarios llegaron hasta su oreja, con cuidado acaricio la zona.

-¿Sigues sintiendo el cuerpo pesado? – el tono sensual solo hacían que sus pantalones se sintieran más apretados.

-Contigo encima cualquiera se sentiríapesado. – una suave risa, el aliento fresco y de un movimiento el pelinegro se separó.

-Métete entre las cobijas y quítate esa ropa – y con su usual frialdad abandonó la habitación. El rubio suspiro y se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Estaba en la naturaleza de Sasuke ser así. Al poco rato volvió con un trasto lleno de agua y un pañuelo. Se acercó y sentándose en un costado de la cama, mojó el trapo y lo colocó sobre la herida punzante. – Presiona aquí – tomó su mano llevándola a su cuello para que presionara – si sigue sangrando me avisas. – y se retiró al baño. Naruto sentía lo caliente del agua traspasar su piel. La herida no había sido muy grande, pero si profunda.

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño, llevaba vendas en los brazos y un parche en la mejilla. Seguramente había curado sus heridas ahí adentro. Llevaba una más en la mano, para él. Se acercó al rubio y retiró el pañuelo, frunció el ceño al ver que la herida ya no sangraba y curiosamente estaba cerrándose poco a poco. ¿Qué diablos ocurría ahí? Sin pensarlo más, sentó a Naruto en la cama y comenzó a vendar su cuello, aunque constantemente sus manos rozaban su pecho y Naruto se estremecía. Ese tipo de cosas le divertían, pero no tenía por qué ser así. Presionó un poco.

-¿Puedes respirar bien de esta manera o quieres que afloje más el vendaje? –

-¡Así está bien, 'ttebayo! – Gritó, pero un dolor agudo le obligó a cerrar los ojos y llevar las manos instintivamente a la herida – Auch…

-Si quieres sanar pronto será mejor que no grites durante algunos días o el dolor volverá. En unos tres o cuatro días como mucho estarás bien. – sonrió. Tal vez salía una ventaja de todo esto, después de todo no tendría dolor de cabeza por los berridos del rubio. Suspiró y tomó su lugar en el otro extremo de la cama, estaba muy cansado.

-Que pases buena noche, teme –

-Igualmente, dobe – y apagó la vela. Se acomodó mirando hacia el techo para dormir y descansar la espalda.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, sintió como una masa rubia se movía hasta darle alcance a su cuerpo y se enrollaba a él. Las morenas manos pasaron por su cadera y se ajustaron, mientras una pierna se colaba entre las suyas. La mata de rizos rubios se acomodó en su pecho y Naruto se restregó contra él a pesar de tener los vendajes. Ésta acción por demás inesperada tomó por sorpresa al azabache.

-Dobe… - pero unos suaves murmullos acompañados de una respiración calmada sobre su pecho, le hicieron saber que ahora ese pequeño ya estaba dormido. Quería despertarlo y dale una buena patada en el trasero por violar su espacio personal, pero por una noche no pasaba nada ¿o sí? Además Naruto lo había hecho inconscientemente. Suspiró y sin más remedio llevó su mano izquierda hasta el cabello dorado y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta perderse él también en el mundo de los sueños.

Y entre las penumbras, la sonrisa bobalicona y los iluminados ojos azules, sintieron por primera vez el cálido abrazo de un hogar. Uno nuevo que pensaba formar con Sasuke hasta que éste lo echara de su vida.

No sentía sus manos, sus pies estaban entumidos, y su nariz roja. A pesar de traer una capa con gorro de piel, estaba congelándose caminando enmediode la nieve. Y a su lado, Sasuke con la peor cara que lo había visto desde que lo conoció, no mejoraba aquella situación. A primera hora del día lo había despertado diciéndole que iban a ir a un lugar. Pero había estado esquivo y malhumorado desde entonces. ¿Se había dado cuenta que en la noche se restregó a su lado como lapa? Bueno, no es que le importara mucho. Lo que le ofendía, era haber sido levantado cuando el sol apenas estaba asomándose, caminar durante horas hacia un lugar desconocido, y ahora estar parado en una de las partes más altas de una montaña, con la nieve cayendo y sus pies congelados.

-¿A dónde vamos, teme? – preguntó por milésima vez.

-Ya estamos llegando, no seas impaciente – le cortó de tajo con aquel tono sombrío. Naruto suspiró. Si no tuviera el vendaje en su cuello y no le punzara la herida cada vez que gritara o hablara mucho, estaba seguro que ya le habría cantado su destino a Sasuke de una manera no muy educada.

Medio kilómetro más y llegaron a una especie de templo. Se alzaba en una colina llena de nieve, cubierta por pinos. Subieron los cien escalones – _contados por Naruto en su aburrimiento –_ y llegaron a unas grandes puertas de metal. Sasuke tocó tres veces y una de ellas fue abierta acompañada de un fuerte chirrido. Una señorita vestida con una túnica blanca, les dio la bienvenida y el acceso.

-Sean bienvenidos… Hinata-sama los está esperando en la biblioteca. – y tras limpiarse los zapatos en la entrada, siguieron a la mujer hasta lo que parecía ser la perta para entrar a una biblioteca. Naruto miró sorprendido los alrededores, había cuadros y grandes y elegantes muros. Además la calidez que desprendía el lugar era inmensa. Sus capas fueron entregadas a la misteriosa chica, que tras conducirlos al lugar acordado, se marchó.

Entraron al lugar, que estaba iluminado solamente por velas. Los azules ojos se movieron con admiración por todos lados. Miles y miles de libreros se alzaban imponentes, y en las paredes hasta el techo, y en los libreros, los libros estaban acomodados perfectamente. Sasuke avanzó sin mirar si quiera si el rubio lo seguía, pues las pisadas tras de él le proporcionaron esa información. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de la biblioteca, un extraño dibujo estaba pintado en el piso. Era un circulo con una estrella dentro de nueve picos, cada una con un kanji en una escritura extraña, a su alrededor había letras, y en medio del dibujo nueve animales pintados. En el centro había un triángulo y en cada punta, Naruto distinguió _un lobo, un vampiro y una bestia de diez colas._ En este triángulo, encerrada, perecía una suave escritura alrededor de dos hombres atravesados por una misma arma en el corazón negro, al parecer un poema en otro idioma.

-Es una profecía – se giró rápidamente al ver que dos personas lo habían estado observando; una de ellas era Sasuke, y la otra, una mujer. Era de estatura media, con una figura esbelta y de facciones finas. Su largo cabello negro caía por su capa color blanco, y su piel de porcelana contrastaba con la oscuridad del lugar. – Soy Hinata Hyuuga– sonrió amablemente.

-Uzumaki Naruto – también sonrió y se acercó para saludarla. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el rubio supo que jamás había visto un color tan peculiar en una persona. Ojos como el color de la luna. - ¿Una profecía, dices? –

-Así es, Naruto-kun. Desde que este templo fue construido, ésta profecía ha prevalecido. – miró el dibujo con tristeza. Así que ese rubio era…

-¿Sobre qué trata? –

-Sobre dos seres inmortales, mitad lobo mitad vampiro, con el corazón negro consumido, que se enfrentan en una noche de luna llena. Ninguno puede sobrevivir. –

-¡Pero son inmortales 'ttebayo!¿Cómo es eso de que ninguno va a sobrevivir? – pero antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar, Sasuke le mandó una mirada desaprobatoria, callándolo al instante. - ¿Puedo ir a ver los libros? – preguntó temeroso ante la sagaz mirada carbón.

- Claro que sí. Están ordenados alfabéticamente por categoría y color. Puedes tomar los que quieras. – le sonrió dulcemente. Naruto dio las gracias y tras tres zancadas se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sasuke-kun? – ésta vez estaban los dos solos.

-Ya lo sabes. Después de todo eres una sacerdotista. – el tono hosco que empleó no afectó al gesto suave de Hinata. Al contrario, la hizo sonreír más.

-¿Ese chico quién es? –

-No sé por qué diablos haces tantas preguntas si ya lo sabes todo. Y estoy seguro que las dos tazas con té que están en la mesa del fondo son para nosotros. – Hinata sonrió por la inteligencia del azabache. Una vez más, Sasuke podía adelantarse incluso a las cosas que estaban por venir.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, pero no tenemos mucho de qué platicar. – Avanzó hasta la mesa de la que había hablado el azabache. – Lo que sí podemos hacer es beber té mientras Naruto-kun se entretiene leyendo algunos libros. – tomó su taza y dio un sorbo, pero Sasuke no se sentó y hasta se sintió más molesto que antes.

-¿Qué significan esos ojos color ámbar en Naruto? ¿Por qué puede presentir a las bestias antes de un ataque? –

-¿A qué te refieres? – dejó el té sobre la mesa. Sasuke era muy impaciente. Tomó una galleta y la mordió, tal vez si Sasuke pudiera ser más pacífico, tomarían el té, platicarían de algunas trivialidades y luego haría esta clase de preguntas. Pero a Sasuke no le habían enseñado el orden de las cosas.

-No quieras hacerme el tonto. Sé muy bien que las cosas que he visto en esa masa rubia atolondrada no son imaginación, y más vale que me expliques. –

-Sasuke-kun. No puedo explicarte cosas que van más allá de lo que puedes saber. –

-¿Y por qué no? – preguntó enfurecido.

-Porque la información que se da cuando aún no es el tiempo de saberla, altera el destino. Es como cuando sabes que te harán una fiesta sorpresa antes de tu cumpleaños. Las cosas no son las mismas. –

-Esas son idioteces. Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando con Naruto. –

-No puedo decírtelo, entiende. Además tú ya tienes algunas ideas, ¿o me equivoco? – Sasuke negó impaciente – Pero si tanto aplomo tienes por saberlo, entonces busca por otra parte.

- Eso voy a hacer – y sin despedirse ni tomar un trago del té preparado especialmente por Hinata, dio la media vuelta y buscó a Naruto entre los pasillos. Cuando lo encontró salieron a paso rápido de allí.

Hinata suspiro largamente dándole otro sorbo a su bebida. Sabía que Sasuke quería saber más cosas de Naruto, para en un futuro poder ayudarlo, pero aun no era tiempo de que la verdad fuera revelada. Aun tenían algunas pruebas más para seguir adelante y consolidarse. Tenían que saber más el uno del otro y poder, al menos, tener paz antes de la tormenta. Caminó segura entre el circulo que antes Naruto veía con tanta admiración y sonrió tristemente al contemplarlo.

El destino no podía ser cambiado, las cosas que estaban por venir, todas estaban escritas, todas estaban predichas por sus ancestros. Así que cualquier cosa que intentaran hacer para cambiar el rumbo, era inútil. Aunque el rio tomara otro camino al final terminaría desembocando al mismo mar. El que esos dos se hubieran conocido no había sido coincidencia, había sido destino. Al igual que la muerte de ambas familias. Todo era exactamente como tenía que suceder, pero aún faltaba un poco más para que las piezas del ajedrez comenzaran a moverse.

Tal vez no todo era como estaba planeado, pus el final era lo único incierto en la profecía. Había un enfrentamiento grande entre dos seres inmortales que luchaban por el poder. La parte buena y la parte mala. Aunque ambas estaban cegadas por la venganza. Al final… al final solo quedaba el dolor y el amor perdido. Pues en sus sueños veía lágrimas y dolor. Dos seres que luchaban por estar juntos, sin lograr estarlo. Pero al querer acercarse más allá de ese dolor y poder ver el desenlace de la historia, una pared se lo impedía. Tal vez ni si quiera ella podía saber el final. Aunque estaba segura de algo: las vidas de ellos dos darían un giro de 360° a partir de ese momento.

- Todo es cuestión de tiempo para que la profecía se cumpla…– sonrió tristemente al ver entre aquellos sellos el final que esperaba y pudiera ser distinto, el final que incluía a el lobo y el humano que acababan de salir. Pero eso, era un misterio aun para ella.


End file.
